


Barco de Vapor

by clumsykitty



Series: OS Marvelitos [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Autora que no le gustan las tags, M/M, OS, Winter's Nights, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Tony se siente abandonado, Bucky está dispuesto a darlo todo por él. Entre recuerdos y mundos virtuales, ambos se habrán de reencontrar.Un fanfic que participa en el evento Winter's Nights de la página Winteriron&Stony.





	Barco de Vapor

**Barco de Vapor**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty.

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

 _Parejas_ : BuckyxTony, Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : a suspirar.

 _Advertencias_ : ésta es una historia AU, es decir, un universo alterno. No hay poderes ni héroes en trajes raros. Inspirada en el cortometraje _World Builder_ como en el grandioso libro “Los demás seguimos aquí” de Patrick Ness.

 

Fanfic participante del evento Winter's Nights de la página en Facebook, Winteriron&Stony.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

Podría comenzar desde el principio, pero sería una historia penosa y la verdad es que ya he llorado suficiente con eso, sin mencionar que mi billetera ya no tiene ni un solo dólar más para una botella de alcohol que me ayude a borrar esos malos recuerdos. Estuve casado, ella encontró el éxito y por supuesto el amor en otra persona, nos divorciamos y yo seguí siendo el mismo idiota mediocre de siempre que vende juguetes artesanales en un barrio donde los transeúntes más habituales son prostitutas o ladrones huyendo de la policía. Amargado, solitario, sin convivir con los demás salvo en lo estrictamente necesario en caso de que si me da un infarto alguien vaya a tirar mi cuerpo a la fosa común más cercana o al menos que me recoja la basura.

Sé que ahora dudarás en continuar leyendo mi historia con semejante introducción, tampoco es que soy el mejor en esto, ¿sabes? Desarrollé cierta ansiedad, un impulso obsesivo por contar todos los objetos de un mismo color a mi alrededor cuando de pronto caigo en un estado de estrés. Eso apareció luego de mi divorcio y posterior alcoholismo, así que me supongo que es una especie de protección mental que mi pobre consciencia trata de hacer para que yo no termine tomando uno de los taladros eléctricos y me haga un agujero certero entre ceja y ceja. Eso de nunca haber sido especial, con el paso de los años te cobra una factura.

En fin, la cuestión es que, debido a esto, la Navidad no es precisamente una de mis mejores épocas, no tengo nada que celebrar, pero, por otro lado, es cuando la demanda de juguetes tiene al fin un repunte en un año más o menos mediocre igual que yo. Si bien los niños de hoy son de lo más raros, con gustos por cosas que en mi infancia eran más bien para los adultos, pero tampoco voy a ponerme a hacer una tesis sobre el robo de años en las nuevas generaciones en pos de un envejecimiento mental prematuro que solamente va a dar en unas cuantas décadas adultos mucho más gruñones y frustrados que yo. No lo haré, aunque parece que quiero hacerlo.

La historia da un salto importante entre tanta queja cuando aparece en el pequeño mostrador de mi diminuto local alguien buscando un juguete que yo diría es casi extinto: un barco de vapor. No, no tiene ningún motor especializado ni tampoco pesa varios kilos, es un pedazo de metal ligero con forma de barco que lleva en su interior una vela que, al ser encendida, genera un calor que hace que el agua suba por unos cortos popotes y generen el vapor que empuja al barquito en cuestión en giros tan grandes como grande sea la vela. Uno de los juguetes más sencillos que alguien me puede pedir, sin embargo, ya casi nadie sabe hacerlos.

Mi cliente en sí es un hombre joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro que le llega a los hombros con una barba descuidada. Gruñe al hablar, pero es increíblemente cortés en sus maneras que casi diría que pareciera sacado de una época donde los buenos modales eran enseñados a punta de varazos y no como ahora que los berrinches son aplaudidos. Casi diría que me ruega que le construya uno de esos barcos, mentiría al negar que tiene lágrimas en los ojos cuando aparezco entre las cajas de materiales y herramientas colgando como si fuesen mi truco vudú de la buena suerte, sonriéndome como si yo fuese la solución a la paz mundial.

Como dije, en Navidad es cuando más atareado estoy, pero un barco de ésos lo hago a ojos cerrados. Así que con toda la confianza de la que me creo capaz le digo a mi emocionado cliente que puede volver en un par de horas -una para hacer el barco y la otra para tomar café-, y tener su juguete listo para ser obsequiado. Me agrada cuando coincidimos en los colores que más me gustan en mis creaciones: rojo y dorado. Dejándome la mitad del precio conforme a mis puntuales requerimientos financieros, el extraño hombre se retira, con una sonrisa que parece iluminar las calles nevadas y sucias por las que se pierde mientras yo pongo un poco de música para comenzar con mi inusual proyecto que termino puntualmente a la hora, teniendo la otra libre y que sin pérdida de tiempo me deja disfrutar de una humeante taza de café cargado.

Con la puntualidad de un soldado, mi cliente llega a las dos exactas horas, esperando por el barco que me ha encargado. Feliz de revisarlo y confirmar que tiene la hechura perfecta para no hundirse y funcionar apenas lo encienda, me paga. Al tomar el resto del dinero, atrapa mi muñeca y yo ya estoy pensando en cómo voy a pasar Navidad con este ladronzuelo que se hizo pasar por cliente mientras cuento todas las cosas amarillas a nuestro alrededor hasta escuchar la voz ronca pero gentil de mi aún por confirmarse asaltante.

-Deja de contar, deja de contar -me llama como si hubiera sabido siempre eso- Y mírame.

Yo sé que hay de ladrones a ladrones así que cumplo su exótica orden con el corazón latiéndome a mil, que va quedándose manso y en su ritmo normal cuando ese extraño me dice que el barco es para mí. Me lo ha pagado porque ha querido hacerlo más estaba destinado a ser un juguete que se quedaría en mis manos. Luego de eso, simplemente me suelta y se arregla los cabellos de forma nerviosa con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Ahora, ya tengo la edad para saber cuando alguien intenta cortejarme así haya dejado esas ligas hace tiempo. No me lo puedo creer y extrañado como un tanto ofendido porque se siente bien hacerse el ofendido en estos casos, le cuestiono esa clase de regalos tan ilógicos, pero él no me responde, abrochándose bien esa chaqueta gruesa, colocándose los guantes con apuro y sonriéndome por última vez, se marcha.

Le pierdo de vista cuando un gordo y negro Santa Claus pasa pidiendo limosna.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Siendo honesto, no recordaba cuanto me gustaban los barquitos de vapor hasta que el extraño hombre con problemas de personalidad apareció. Una vez de vuelta en mi apretujado departamento, con otra taza de café y en mi pijama con varios hoyos en la tela, fue que lo recordé mientras observaba mi reciente creación. En los viejos años infantiles cuando era soñador y optimista, vivía con mis padres junto a un pequeño lago, no tenía nada de especial ni tampoco poseía un nombre porque no era especial para tenerlo. Ahí era donde ponía mis barcos que papá me traía, siempre diferentes en su hoja de metal, pero siempre la misma vela. Soñaba que un día uno de eso barcos me llevaría a la felicidad.

Lo interesante, ahora que lo medito con una segunda taza de café y viendo en la pantalla de mi computadora una película sobre el consumo de carne en Estados Unidos -o documental, mejor dicho-, es que hay algo curioso como perturbador en este regreso a las memorias dulces del terruño familiar, porque una ocasión, mi barco favorito en aquel entonces, de color negro con solamente una estrella roja pintada de forma burda en la popa, se hundió en el lago. Un pequeño error de un niño que no sabía sobre termodinámica en aquél entonces. Lloré como lo hacen los niños cuando son apaleados por estos golpes de la vida, ahí sentado sobre las piedras del río cuando un hombre entró al lago y rescató mi barquito que trajo de vuelta a mis manos húmedas por mis lágrimas y puede que uno que otro moco.

Oh, oh, sí, es el mismo varón de ojos azules y cabellos castaño oscuro que pidió este barco en rojo y dorado para dejármelo como un obsequio.

Cuento todas las cosas verdes que hay a mi alrededor como tres veces, lo cual no es poco considerando que por las fechas tengo objetos verdes de todos los verdes. ¿Un viajero del tiempo? ¿Alguna alucinación de un hombre cuarentón como yo que ha sido atacado por el Alzhaimer o una enfermedad de ésas? Tiró mi café cuando el timbre ronco de mi puerta suena, sacándome de mi momento épico de revelación funesta digna de una novela barata. La mancha sobre la alfombra vieja va a costarme sacarla, eso me digo mientras abro con una cara de pocos amigos al insensato que en tales horas se hubiera atrevido a provocar tal desastre en mi ya arruinada vida. El espécimen atemporal que me acecha está ahí, empujándome de vuelta a mi departamento mientras cierra con un pie la puerta y me jala hacia él, estampándome un beso.

La heterosexualidad de la que estaba yo seguro se marchó en algún punto, lo curioso es como no me son extrañas esas manos queriendo desnudarme, o esos labios murmurándome cuánto me desean. Con pesar he contado los objetos azules en una pausa. Después de ejercitar a bien mis pulmones como la poca flexibilidad que me han dejado los años sobre mis músculos, me hago mil preguntas que son calladas con nuevos besos y la extraña promesa de no ceder. ¿Ceder a qué? Jamás me había sentido tan cansado y satisfecho -un poco adolorido, no miento-, no quiero que el sueño inoportuno venga a echar a perder este momento postcoital con semejante extraño de cuerpo perfecto como sus palabras que me hacen olvidar lo frío que es el departamento o que ni siquiera sé su nombre. Pero siempre tengo mala suerte.

Cuando recupero mis fuerzas, mi amante fugaz se ha ido igual que la noche, dejándome una vez más a solas en otro día nevado, para ir a trabajar a un local mediocre en espera a que aparezca pidiendo otro barco de vapor para mí, pero no sucede. Niños caprichosos, madres exageradas, padres hastiados, tíos despistados… ningún hombre joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaño oscuro con una sonrisa digna de llevarse todas mis ansiedades a ese rincón del olvido que jamás he podido estrenar en mi vida. Siento tristeza cuando bajo la cortina y me despido del perrito callejero que siempre me escolta hasta la parada del autobús a cambio de una galleta de jengibre que siempre reservo para él, aconsejándole buscar un refugio porque se aproxima una fuerte nevada.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Uno de esos hombres que gustan conquistar extraños desesperados por compañía nada más para burlarse luego en un bar con sus amigos? Cuento todos los objetos en color morado desde la parada del autobús hasta el edificio donde vivo.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Es extraño como la memoria se reserva cosas para los momentos menos oportunos, le encanta eso de jugar a ser una hija de… con hincapié en mi persona. Ahora en un sueño es que vuelvo a ver a mi fugaz amante de una noche, ambos caminando por un piso completamente blanco que resplandece de lo limpio y blanco que está. No se siente frío pese a que yo voy descalzo, mi acompañante está usando unos zapatos extraños a los que no pongo suficiente atención puesto que vamos tomados de la mano como en esas ilustraciones viejas de postales de pareja. Todo es blanco alrededor y me doy cuenta que llevo una bata azul claro de hospital, que en mi muñeca derecha hay una hermosa aunque desconocida cinta de paciente que titila con luces.

Yo levanto la mirada a mi acompañante seductor, quien me obsequia una de esas sonrisas que podrían derretir un polo de la Tierra sin problemas. Siento el apretón suave de su mano mientras me murmura que no ceda, de nuevo esa extraña petición que no acabo de entender mientras nos quedamos parados en medio de esa vastedad blanca que nos envuelve. Tengo que decirlo, es tan guapo que duele, pero sus ojos azules tan expresivos están llenos ahora de desesperación y esa clase de sentimiento que reconozco cuando estás a punto de perder algo querido. Me hace levantar la mano hacia su rostro para alisar esas arrugas en su frente cuando insiste una vez más que no ceda, que no ceda por lo que más amo en el mundo y yo no puedo recordar que amo con tal fuerza para hacer caso a una súplica así.

Cuando abro mis ojos, es de mañana. Una fría, nublada luego de la tormenta de nieve que ha dejado una gruesa capa sobre la ciudad, para goce de los niños y frustración de sus padres quienes deben sacar las palas y abrir caminos. Es Nochebuena, todos van de aquí para allá, compras de último minuto que llena las calles por unas horas. La última oportunidad para vender algo, así que perezosamente me levanto, visto, medio desayuno porque en verdad no tengo ganas de calentar nada y me dirijo a mi pequeño local que abro sin muchos ánimos de que llegue algún cliente de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules a pedirme un barco de vapor. Ah, espero no haberme enamorado porque esta historia sería tan estúpidamente cliché de suceder.

Cuento los objetos rojos en las horas en que atiendo a unos cuantos clientes que ven en mis juguetes una salida de último minuto a sus desesperados intentos por complacer a sus caprichosos hijos. Cuento los objetos negros mientras guardo todo y me llevo una galleta de jengibre para mi canina escolta que seguramente ya me espera, quizá un billete de baja denominación para la hermosa, aunque castigada mujer bajo el farol que me obsequia un beso en la mejilla junto con un “Feliz Navidad, Tony”, la única felicitación que habré de escuchar en estos días. Cuento los objetos blancos de vuelta a casa que me recibe con el aroma de lo viejo, lo olvidado, la derrota.

El barco de vapor está ahí sobre la chimenea que arde lo mejor que puede con los leños que le he puesto. Lo tomo para inspeccionarlo y me doy cuenta de que podría hacerle algunos cambios que le vendrían muy bien o eso es que lo que trato de decirme para no contar más objetos de un solo color. Las horas vuelan cuando termino, es un hermoso barquito con sus torrecitas muy al estilo del pobre Titanic, lo admiro porque hacía tiempo que fabricaba algo que me dejara orgulloso. No me malinterpretes, me gustan los juguetes que hago, pero hacía tanto tiempo que uno me tuviera así de afanoso, concentrado e incluso me atrevería decir que emocionado. Creo que sí me he enamorado y me estoy aferrando al barco como último recurso para que aparezca ese hombre.

Las campanadas que anuncian la medianoche me hacen llorar sin remedio, abrazando ese pequeño juguete metálico contra mi pecho, yo hecho ovillo en el viejo sillón que pide descanso y la chimenea tratando de alcanzarme con su calor. No debo ceder, ¿ceder a qué? Ah, ni yo mismo sé a qué debo ceder y eso me desespera aún más, aumentando mis lágrimas las cuales caen sobre mi frágil barco de vapor. Tantos recuerdos vienen a mí que me hacen ponerme de pie y buscar frenético en la alacena la última botella de whisky que poseo. La levanto en alto, sin soltar el barquito, antes de terminarme todo su contenido de un solo trago. Algo de alcohol escapa de mis labios, empapando mis ropas, pero no importa, ese calor que quema mi garganta y baja a mis intestinos es lo que necesito sentir en estos momentos al tiempo que escucho en las calles y por las paredes de mi departamento ese _Feliz Navidad_ que a mí no me alcanza.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_25 de diciembre del 2170._

_Tierra._

_Hospital General de La Unión_.

 

 

La habitación que correspondía al ingeniero Anthony Edward Stark estaba decorada con simulaciones holográficas de los antiguos adornos que en tiempos no tan lejanos se usaban para celebrar aquellas fechas. Si bien la intención primaria era meramente decorativa, también tenían como objetivo la prueba de las recreaciones holográficas que James Buchanan Barnes, su esposo, estaba usando como parte de la terapia de reconstrucción neuronal. Desde que Stark sufriera el accidente que le dejó en un coma degenerativo, especialistas del ramo como algunos amigos habían aconsejado a Barnes que se despidiera de su pareja y le permitiera morir con dignidad. Pero Bucky se negó, no estaba dispuesto a perder al amor de su vida.

Tuvo que buscar quienes le apoyaran en esa terapia que aún estaba en fase experimental para llevarla a cabo en su esposo. Fue toda una suerte haberse encontrado con el Doctor Bruce Banner con quién comenzó a trabajar en la reconstrucción neuronal. El daño en el cerebro de Tony Stark era severo, pero contaban con que el trabajo siempre diario de James con aquellas simulaciones un día hicieran despertar a su pareja. Al menos el resto de su cuerpo estaba prácticamente intacto, y no había signos de envejecimiento o degenerativos en el resto de sus órganos. Solamente era su cerebro el que necesitaba repararse y Barnes estaba presente a primera hora para comenzar la larga jornada de la terapia, hasta que llegaba la noche, despidiéndose con un beso de su esposo para dejarle descansar.

El único requisito primordial era que el creador de aquel mundo virtual jamás se apareciera frente a su paciente, pero una recaída en el estado de Stark provocó que el ojiazul decidiera intervenir pese a los ruegos del Doctor Banner, pues en aquella reconstrucción por medio de la simulación virtual podía perderse en ese mundo ficticio y caer en ese mismo estado de coma. Algo sumamente riesgoso que pudo haberles costado un juicio, pero la desesperación en Bucky fue mayor a las convicciones éticas de Bruce. Al final, no había resultado tan mal, pero no estaban seguros de cómo iba a repercutir aquella intervención en la terapia. James llegó a la misma hora apenas despuntando el sol por los largos ventanales de la habitación de su esposo, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa quebrada y ojos húmedos mientras recorría su figura descansando en la cámara de terapia.

Comenzó a contar los objetos grises en la habitación al tiempo que un llanto amargo le embargó, porque había agotado todos los recursos que tenían a la mano para hacerle volver. Ya no quedaba más por intentar. Todos le decían que debía seguir adelante, comenzar de nuevo, pero el no podía, simplemente no podía porque Tony Stark era el amor de su vida, sin él todo el mundo perdía sentido. Fue él quien le ayudó a volver a vivir luego de haber despertado de esa involuntaria criogenia en la que fue puesto durante una guerra mucho tiempo atrás, encontrándose con un mundo nuevo que no entendía, rostros completamente desconocidos como la realización de que había despertado en el futuro. Su hermoso ingeniero fue quien le proporcionó un brazo mecánico izquierdo, le hizo reír y más tarde, aceptó casarse con él. No podía abandonarlo ahora.

Los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la cámara de cristal, iluminando el rostro sereno de Stark, su mano derecha reposando sobre su pecho donde descansaba un barco de vapor artesanal que le pertenecía a James, algo que su esposo le había creado antes de pedirle matrimonio, su promesa de amor, de lealtad y de confianza. Bucky se cubrió el rostro con las manos que recibieron sus siguientes lágrimas, llamando en susurros a su pareja. No iba a abandonarle, pero ya no sabía qué más hacer para traerle de vuelta. Los monitores de la cámara silbaron, haciendo que levantara su rostro mientras los brazos robóticos encargados salieron de la pared para revisar el estado de la cámara bajo la mirada atónita del ojiazul.

-¿Qué…?

Se puso de pie cuando se abrieron los cristales, uno de los brazos robóticos retirando la cánula de oxígeno del rostro de Tony, cuyos párpados comenzaron a temblar, sus largas y curveadas cobrando movimiento cuando sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente, revelando unos ojos avellana que observaron alrededor como si hubieran pasado muchos años… y así había sido. La mirada del ingeniero fue cobrando brillo a medida que reconoció dónde estaba, girando su rostro hacia el de Bucky cuyo llanto ahora fue de felicidad y sorpresa, sin atinar a moverse por el asombro de aquel milagro que estaba contemplando. Banner no tardaría en llegar alertado por los robots quienes acomodaron la camilla para que el paciente ahora completamente despierto pudiera estar ligeramente sentado.

-James… -carraspeó Tony.

Éste no dudó más y le abrazó con fuerza, llenando de besos los cabellos que no creyó volver a acariciar, esos ojos curiosos como sus labios. Stark solamente rió desganado, todavía recuperándose y levantando su mano izquierda para tocar la mejilla de Bucky, quien sollozó, besando ahora su palma con reverencia. Tony le sonrió, mirando su mano sobre su pecho que no había soltado el pequeño barco de vapor en rojo y dorado, tan fuera de su tiempo en un mundo tan avanzando.

-James -repitió, mirándole algo preocupado- Me diste tus recuerdos… no debiste…

-No importa, los necesitabas Antoshka -murmuró el otro con un hilo de voz- Así podías recuperarte, así no perderías lo que te hace ser Tony Stark.

-Eso fue muy peligroso.

-Lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces fuese necesario.

-Tus memorias -Tony frunció el ceño, su mano derecha dejó el barco sobre su pecho para tocar las sienes de su esposo que mostraban ya hebras blancas como en su barba- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-No importa, estás vivo -lloró Bucky- Y ahora lucimos iguales.

Rieron y lloraron, abrazados entre besos de alivio hasta que llegó el Doctor Banner con otros médicos que estaban tan blancos como sus uniformes al no creer que la terapia hubiera dado resultado. Claro que eso había costado que James perdiera buena parte de sus recuerdos al haber recreado aquel mundo virtual usando de fuente su propia historia, más ahora podría llenar esos huecos con nuevas memorias, unas más dichosas. Tony suspiró al sostener el barco entre sus manos una vez que volvieron a dejarles solos.

-Fue este barco.

-¿Eso te hizo despertar?

-Me hizo recordar lo que es estar vivo. Y que te necesitaba tanto.

-Te amo, kotenok.

-Te amo, James.

-Gracias por pelear por mí, y no rendirte. Ahora lo comprendo. No ceder.

-Tony Stark jamás se rinde -sonrió Barnes.

-Menos cuando se trata de volver a casa… -Tony rió un poco, arqueando una ceja- Feliz Navidad, esposo mío.

Bucky rió al escuchar esa frase que fue de su época. -Feliz Navidad, mi esposo.

 

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
